Pillar 44
Pillar 44 (第44柱 Dai 44-hashira) is the forty-forth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary They are travelling by train, and Kevin asks if William is still studying magic - which is yes, as he can summon Sytry and the Head Boy now, but he hasn't tried summoning other demons yet, to Kevin's relief. If he were to summon other demon, they'd need to fit in his plans of future glory, Kevin shouldn't worry, as he hasn't the slightest intention of selling his soul to a demon - he'll expose those unscientific beings and make it clear who'll take the lead. Kevin is amused and relieved and William comments that he really feels at ease with him. William is surprised that their poor household can afford a trip to London, startling Kevin. He then levels a glare at the nervous man, yelling that he bet on him losing in the War of Roses, Kevin defends himself with a remark that William is not athletic. They are in London Bridge Station when William hears a newsboy shout about Jack the Ripper. They only know him as Jack, the police are rather incompetent, he cuts his victim's throat with a scalpel and pulls their insides out. Right next to them, as they're leaving, id the real Kevin. William is dreaming (again) about Uriel punishing Solomon and wakes up in a sweat. Kevin walks in, asking if he's feeling well, and William asks him to do what he used to do for him - when he was scared of lightning as a child, asking if he remembered. Kevin (nervous) says he does and goes to hold his hand. William says no, that he put his hand on his head, like that and he dragged kevin's hand there. Kevin think that if he can't carry out the exaltation than nce again, like in the past... Next day, they're in Harrods and William is immersed in thoughts, admitting, at Kevin's question, that he hasn't slept well and had a dream that he was being punished by an angel with a frightening face. Judging from that dream Solomon didn't seem to have led a completely happy life, and wasn't he loved by God, so why was an angel torturing him. Kevin says who knows and William remarks that the angel looked simmilar to someone. They stop for tea in a cafe and the strong smell of herbs awakens Solomon, who answers Kevin's question to William with nevermind him, he's recommend catnip to the other as there is something he has to relax about and reconsider. Kevin is shocked, shouting out "young master!" and William is back in control. They drink tea, and the breeze brings the smell of herbs again and Solomon asks if Uriel doesn't like herbs. Characters * Uriel * William Twining * Sytry (mention) * Camio (mention) * Jack The Ripper (mention) * Kevin Cecil * Solomon Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 08